


Chica-Cherry Cola

by TaylorMay1912



Series: Confection Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Cashier Dean Winchester, Castiel Gives Oral Sex (Supernatural), Cocky Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Red yellow green, Rimming, Sexual Content, Stoplight formula, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: Cas finally calls Dean back, and they go on their first date, where Cas reveals how much he loves cherry cola-flavored things.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Confection Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Chica-Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> From the girl who thought she'd never write fanfiction, much less smutty fanfiction, and definitely NOT smutty fanfiction that involves RIMMING...here's this filthy follow-up of 'Apple Pie Chewing Gum'.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Castiel never had one-night stands. That was just not who he is. He also wasn’t one to hook up with a stranger, in a town where he may or may not be trying to secure a job. God, he didn’t even know how old the man was. He was clearly over twenty-one since he was behind the cigarette counter. But other than that, the only things Cas knows about Dean is his name, his car and where he works. And that he has a massive praise kink, and seems to be eager to please.

Not unlike a student, Cas mused, as he settled into his now-empty motel room. It’d been five days since Dean had been in his sheets, but damn if he couldn’t still smell the man’s lingering scent of cologne. As he laid down on the bed after a quick breakfast, the memory of their morning after came back in a powerful wave.

He had to be mindful of Dean’s bruises and sore muscles, so as much as Dean was raring to ride his cock hard...and as much as Cas wanted to let him, he diverted Dean’s attention elsewhere. He was soft and gentle, kissing praises on his skin as he worked his way down to his cock. He had swallowed him down slowly, driving Dean mad with his patience. The memory of Dean running his fingers through Cas’ hair as he started slowly fucking into his face made Cas moan, and he couldn’t hold back from fucking into his hand as he remembered the way Dean’s broken voice cried out his name like a prayer as he covered Cas’ face in his come. Cas’ mouth watered as he remembered lapping Dean’s come off his lips, watching as Dean dragged his fingers through the mess on his face. He had caught hold of Dean’s wrist and cleaned his fingers greedily, wanted to drink up all of him...

Cas’ phone rang, and he hesitated, considering letting it ring out. But the Call-ID flashed and told him it was the same man in his fantasy.

“Hello Dean,” He pitched his voice as low as it could go. “I was just thinking of you.” He heard Dean’s low chuckle.

“Super, because I’m thinking of you too, sitting here. I can still feel you, Cas,” Dean moaned. Cas breathed out a growl.

“What do you want me to do to you? Tell me, baby,”

“Uh,” Dean moaned. “Keep thinking about you throwing me around, maybe in a dark alley, holding me up against the wall as you fuck me harder than you did before. God, Cas, I hope you can hold me, leave my body covered in scrapes and bruises, hold me by the throat as you just...uh, mm,”

“You want to know what I’ve been dreaming about since you left?” Cas took Dean’s light moans as a sign to continue. “I’ve been dreaming of pressing you down on the hood of that classic car of yours, out in the middle of nowhere, broad daylight so anybody could see what I’m doing to you...”

“Yeah, what are you doing to me, Cas?”

“What do you think about rimming, Dean?” The stuttering cry from the other end of the phone call gave Cas his answer.

“Cas, I’ve never...”

“I’d eat you out and finger you until you were begging for me to fuck you, and I’d keep going until you come all over your precious car. Baby, I’m so close, please tell me you want that. God, I want to make you scream from just my mouth,”

“ _Fuck_ , Cas...Cas, I’m co-“ Dean made a choking noise, and Cas barely registered his broken scream as he covered his hand in come. The rush hit Cas so hard, he had to flop down onto the bed to stop from spinning out. He vaguely heard Dean chuckling on the phone. “Christ, Castiel, you will be the death of me,”

“I sincerely hope not,” Cas breathed, taking a few more moments before he got up to clean himself. “But, anyway,” He threw his dirty shirt towards the pile of laundry he needed to get cleaned. “How are you?”

“I’m a lot better now that I’m hearing your voice,” Dean sounded relaxed, and Cas couldn’t help smiling.

“Same here. I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, was organising my new job,”

“Oh, so, are you staying in town a little longer?” Cas could detect the note of hope in Dean’s voice, and he knew Dean didn’t want to seem too eager, which he found endearing.

“Yes, I’m going to be teaching at the university just up the road from your workplace.”

“Oh, that’s awesome. Are you moving into a place nearby?”

“Possibly. Looking at the moment. Why, do you know of someone wanting a lease taken over?”

“I do, actually. My boss, Bobby, was just complaining the other day about needing to find new tenants for his rental. It’s a beautiful house, in a quiet cul-de-sac. Two bedrooms, large bathroom and you can’t complain about the kitchen, quite cheap too,”

“Hmm...that sounds worth looking into. Should I contact Bobby through a number or...?”

“I’ll send you his number, and you two can figure it out the logistics. I’ve got work at 12 today, and I finish up at 6. Maybe you could meet me when I finish my shift, I can introduce you to Bobby face-to-face, and then I can take you out for dinner,” Dean hesitated. “But, if you don’t want to...”

“I would love that, Dean,” Cas smiled. “I’ll call Bobby and we’ll discuss it more. I’ll see you at 6. Perhaps we could go to one of your favourite places to eat? You could show me about town,”

“Sure, I can take you to this 50’s-style diner we’ve got, they make the best milkshakes and burgers,”

“Big fan of burgers,”

“Good, and we can split an apple pie,” Cas raised an eyebrow, waiting. “Do you still have that damn gum?”

“Yes,” He won’t mention the fact that the taste of it turns him on as soon as the gum hits his mouth. “Almost out of it though.”

“Really? Huh. Big fan of the flavour?”

“Not really.”

“Ah,” Dean let out a laugh. “I get it. I can’t look at the damn display anymore without my mind wandering back to your motel room.”

“That’s comforting, at least.”

“I’ve gotta go get ready. But, I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon, baby.” Dean let out another huff of a laugh before hanging up. Cas smiled as he pulled out his final piece of apple-pie gum.

  
  
**********  
  


Dean couldn’t fight the stupid nervous jitters as the clock started ticking closer and closer to 6. Bobby noticed, and shot him concerned looks every so often.

“Are you okay, Winchester?” Bobby called from the front desk, as Dean was stacking the magazine shelves.

“Yeah, Bobby, totally fine,”

“This hasn’t got anything to do with that Castiel fella, does it?” Dean paused.

“It might. We’re catching up after my shift. Did he end up calling you?”

“Yeah, he’s...different, that’s for sure. What did you say he did?”

“He’s a professor at the university,”

“Ah, makes sense. Seems like the respectable kind of man,” Dean kept his gaze firmly on the magazines he was putting on the racks, determinedly ignoring the voice in the back of his head, reminding him the things he said he wanted to do to Dean were very _unrespectable_. “You like him?”

“Yeah I like him, but Bobby, I can also count the number of times I’ve caught up with him on one hand,” Dean stuck up two fingers. “Why are you asking?”

“Just don’t want you to get tangled up in something dangerous, that’s all. Your brother would never forgive me if I let you get led astray by some pervert,” Dean bit down a laugh. “What?”

“I sincerely hope he doesn’t rock up wearing the trench-coat he was wearing when we met,” Bobby blinked. “Yeah, no kidding.” The bell above the front door peeled as it opened, and Dean went back to his task. He glanced at his watch and saw he only had a minute left of his shift, so he tidied up the rest of the magazines before approaching the front desk. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Cas’ smiling face staring at him from the counter. He wasn’t wearing his suit and coat ensemble anymore. Instead, he had dark jeans, an AC/DC shirt, leather jacket and had Aviators hanging from the front of the shirt. Bobby glanced between the two of them before rolling his eyes.

“Dean, go clock off so you and your boy-toy here can get out of my shop,” He huffed before giving Cas a stern look, but offered a hand. “Nice to finally put a face to your name, Castiel,” Cas took Bobby’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you too, Bobby. And thank you for considering me as a future tenant. Please let me know if there’s any more information you require,” Dean disappeared out the Staff Only door to pull out his things from his locker.

He had packed a change of shirts because he wasn’t about to go on a dinner date rocking his stupid Gas’N’Sip white shirt and blue vest. His jeans were perfectly fine though, so he pulled his grey Henley and a purple-checked shirt on, tugged on his corduroy jacket and gave himself a quick spritz of his cologne for good measure. He couldn’t help glancing at the mirror and giving himself a quick once-over. He looked damn good if he could say so himself. Hopefully, Cas appreciates it just as much. 

Judging from the fact he couldn’t take his eyes off Dean when he came back out of the room after clocking off, Cas was _very much_ appreciating the effort.

  
  
**********  
  


“Why do you like that stuff?” Dean wrinkled up his nose as Cas took another sip from his float. “Not a fan of cherry cola,”

“Oh, it’s the flavour you’re not a fan of, not the float itself,”

“Nah, floats are alright, I guess. Honestly, give me a whiskey any day though,”

“Well, we could head off to a bar after this, if you like,” Cas plucked the maraschino cherry from the top of his drink and with his mouth, pulled the cherry off the stem. Cas twirled the stem in his fingers, aware he had Dean’s absolute attention. “Or we could go somewhere else, like a dark alleyway...” Dean jostled slightly, glancing around at the families hanging around the diner.

“Jesus Christ, man,” He shot Cas a wild look. “There are _children_ present,” Cas laughed.

“I’m aware. Maybe later then. But I’m still happy to explore your favourite bar if you’re up for it.” Cas danced the stem along his lips, and Dean stared, mesmerised. “But really, we could do anything you want,” He pulled the stem into his mouth, and used his tongue to tie the stem into two knots, opening his mouth to show his work before removing the stem. Dean blinked.

“Neat party trick,” His voice wobbled slightly. 

“I’m very good with my tongue, Dean.” Cas flashed a wolfish grin. Dean flushed, and Cas found he was becoming way too fond of how pretty he looked like that. “But, why do you detest cherry coke, specifically?” He went back to drinking, and Dean gave him a wide-eyed stare.

“You’re gonna give my dick whiplash, I swear,” He mumbled.

“It’s not intentional, I swear,” Cas smiled sweetly before dipping his finger into the ice-cream. Dean felt his throat dry as Cas brought the covered finger to his tongue, not unlike what he did to Dean’s fingers only a few days ago. Dean’s hand twitched. “You okay there, baby?”

“Fan-freakin’-tastic, Cas,” Dean shuffled in his seat, trying to inconspicuously adjust himself. Cas smirked.

“So, why do you?”

“Why do I what, Cas?”

“Detest cherry coke?” Cas sipped his drink and let out a pleased hum. “It’s delicious.”

“I dunno, it just...feels off, you know? Too fake, not like real cherries, and not like real cola,” He shrugged. “It’s just like...why mess with something good? Cherries, good. Cola, good. They don’t need to put two good things together. Sometimes it just ruins things.”

“You don’t like putting two things you like together?” Cas raised his eyebrow. “Nothing at all? What about cherries and pie?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean scratched his head. “Sometimes it works, but with cherry cola, I dunno, it just doesn’t feel right,”

“Fair enough,” Cas smiled. “Speaking of pie, did you want to get some? They don’t have any apple, but they do have cherry,”

“Honestly, not feeling pie right now,”

“Oh?” He tilted his head. “What were you thinking?” Dean gave Cas a hard stare, so Cas tried a different tactic. “Use your words, Dean,”

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean muttered, before leaning forward so he was close to Cas’ face. “I went and got tested after our first encounter, I’m completely clean. I want you to use that pretty tongue to tear me apart, Castiel.” Cas watched Dean’s face flush yet again before he let out a low noise, something akin to a purr.

“Good boy.”

  
  
**********  
  


“Darling, you’re _so good_ for me,” Cas pressed his hand down on Dean’s cock, making those pretty noises spill from Dean’s lips as he pressed Dean’s body up against his bedroom door. “What do you want, baby? Do you want me to eat you out, as you asked, or do you want me to lift you and fuck you down on my cock?”

“I...I...” Dean tried to catch his breath but kept avoiding Cas’ eyes. That wouldn’t do, so Cas let go of Dean completely, and raised an eyebrow.

“Dean,” He took a step back out of the man’s space, which made a whine leave his lips. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” But still, the man didn’t meet Cas’ gaze.

“Talk to me, baby. I won’t do anything until you talk to me.”

“Well, I...” Dean took a deep breath, and brought his eyes up to Cas’. “I suck at making decisions in the heat of the moment, Cas.”

“Then let’s discuss it properly,” Dean let out a frustrated growl.

“I’m fine when I’m with women, there’s never usually an issue with women. Fuck,” He pushed himself off from the door. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Dean,” Cas stayed right where he was, just turning so Dean could face him, which he did eventually. “You might be finding it hard to focus. How about this?” He held up his right hand and showed Dean his middle, ring and pinkie finger. “You only need to remember three colours and their meanings. Red,” Cas pointed to his middle finger. “Means ‘stop’. Regardless of why, it means you want me to stop everything _straight away_. Yellow,” He pointed to his ring finger. “Means you’re nervous or need a moment, but still doing okay. And green,” He wiggled his pinkie finger. “Means you’re good, full speed ahead.”

“Isn’t that for, like, extremely kinky stuff?” Dean made a loud gulping noise.

“It’s most commonly found in a D/s-style relationship, yes, but it can be used for all types of sexual encounters. Sometimes it helps, especially if you find yourself...getting too in your head,” Cas gave Dean a small smile as the man slowly made his way back to Cas. “This way it helps you realise you have control over everything we do,”

“So this means you’ll make the decisions?” He looked a little bit calmer as he rubbed his thumb over Cas’ cheek. Cas leaned into the touch and pressed a kiss to Dean’s palm.

“If you want, I’m more than happy to,” He trailed his lips to Dean’s wrist, and pressed little kisses over the sensitive nerves there. “But you still have full control over what we do. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean exhaled. Cas smiled as he kissed up his arm, the hand not holding Dean’s making its way to the bottom of Dean’s shirt, tugging it off. He broke off his lips’ connection with Dean’s skin momentarily, before pressing his lips more insistently on the inner part of Dean’s elbow. Cas noticed the pitch change in Dean’s whimpers at that, so he spent a little longer running his tongue over the skin here.

“I want to worship you, Dean. Will you let me? Use your colours. Just keep using your colours, baby,” Cas nipped Dean’s bicep gently, and Dean’s breath faltered slightly.

“Green.” 

“Good boy,” Cas smiled at the low groan from the praise. “Will you let me swallow down your cock, baby?”

“Green, uh,” Cas noticed a bead of sweat already starting to trail down Dean’s chest. He chased it with his mouth, bringing his lips to his pec.

“You’re doing _so well_ , Dean. Can I use my tongue to prep you tonight?” He knew it might be pushing it, but Cas reminded himself Dean gave him the ability to make the suggestions. Dean can still say no, and that would be more than okay. Dean let out a shaky exhale. “Colour?”

“Yellow,” Cas pulled his face away from Dean’s body to face him steadily.

“Talk to me. Take your time.”

“Are you still going to use lube as well?” Dean gulped. Cas gave him a warm smile.

“Of course. There might’ve been a specific reason why I chose a cherry-cola drink tonight,” Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a tube of lube, with red labelling on the front. Dean frowned as he read the name.

“You...you have cherry-cola flavoured _lube_?”

“Is that okay? I like the flavour, but I’m happy with whatever you want to do,”

“Can...” Dean’s pupils were blown out, hands shaking slightly. “Can I put the lube on you? I wanna know how it tastes. Also wanna know how you taste,” That made Cas reach down to grip his dick and get some control back to his brain, shutting his eyes.

“Dean, if you say stuff like that, I might not even make it to _fucking_ you.” He opened his eyes to see Dean’s cocky grin back in place. “We’ll see how we go, baby. Can I please suck your cock now?” Dean nodded, undoing his jeans and pulling them down with his underwear. As the clothes dropped to the floor, so did Cas to his knees. Cas brought his gaze to Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean looked at him imploringly. “Colour, Dean.”

“Cas, fucking green, green, _gr-oh_!” With that, Cas put as much of Dean’s cock into his mouth as he could, and began to suck greedily. Dean let out a loud wail as Cas pulled his mouth back to the tip, before slowly working back down, almost to the base. “Baby, so good, oh my God, _holy shit_ ,” Cas pulled his lips off Dean’s cock with a salacious pop.

“God, I missed that,” Cas gave Dean a wild grin. “Still okay with the rest of what we discussed?”

“Green,” Dean panted out.

“Good boy,” God, that moan is music to his ears. “Go lay down on your bed, baby, right on the edge. Throw one of your pillows on the floor near your bed. I’m going to put your legs on my shoulders. Is that okay?” Dean raced to his bed with a pillow ready on the ground, raring to go.

“Green, Cas. Green. Come ‘ere,” Dean held out his hand. Cas took it and gave him a tight squeeze before letting him go and dropping onto the pillow. He watched as Dean spread his legs, resting both his legs on Cas’ shoulders. That beautiful pink hole captured Cas’ attention, but he still restrained himself, covering his fingers in the lube to distract himself. He nuzzled his face into Dean’s thigh, making Dean squirm and making his voice let out fluttering moans. Once Cas’ hand was warm again, he brought his dripping finger to Dean’s entry. As expected, he slipped in easily. Dean relaxed straight away, but Cas still kept pushing with just the one finger, wiggling around to help adjust. “More, please, please, _please_ ,” The words were barely spoken with one breath. Cas smiled on Dean’s thigh and pressed a second finger in.

“Such a good boy, Dean, so _proud_ of you, baby,” He heard Dean let out a cry at his words, and he stretched his fingers. Dean moaned softly, and Cas crooked his fingers, finding that little pleasure button. That brought out the high keening noise Cas missed so much from the man. Fuck, he wanted to hear that noise all the time. Dean barely even noticed as Cas slipped in a third finger, his greedy little hole now dripping from the lube. “Are you ready? Colour?”

“Ah, gah...gr...green...green, _Cas_ ,” With that, Cas brought his tongue to Dean’s hole, still keeping his fingers moving around. The first taste of that cherry cola lube had Cas reeling. Dean let out a bone-deep sigh, and Cas pressed his tongue on the rim. He wriggled his tongue against the rim until it gave. The taste of cherry cola flooded all his other senses, and he swallowed down as much of the dripping lube as he could. Dean pressed his heels into Cas’ shoulders, spurring him on to continue with spearing his tongue into him as much as he could. “Cas...holy _fuck_ , uh, Cas, wow, ah,” Cas glanced up to see the blissful look on Dean’s face, biting down on his lip. Cas also noticed Dean’s dick was throbbing, and judging from the jumpy movements in the rest of Dean’s body, he was getting closer than Cas expected. He pulled his fingers out slowly, giving him a few more kitten licks before pulling out completely. The noise of complaint from Dean was almost heartbreaking, but Cas needed to have his dick inside him now.

“Can I ple- _please_ fuck you?” He had to catch his breath at the sight of Dean looking completely and utterly _wrecked_ , and it was just from his mouth. Dean barely croaked out a little ‘green’ before Cas pulled his clothes off, and reached for the lube again. He slicked himself up, picking up the pillow and passing it to Dean. Before he even had a chance to explain, Dean had already placed it underneath his hips, having moved a little further up the bed. He was so respondent, Cas would’ve kissed him right then and there if he didn’t have more pressing matters to attend to. Cas wrapped Dean’s legs around his hips as he got onto the bed, and guided himself into Dean’s entry.

“Oh,” They both moaned together as Cas slid home. Dean gave Cas an adoring look, and Cas reached down to stroke his cheek before he moved slowly. He didn’t pick up the pace though, content to destroy Dean slowly. Dean seemed to be okay with it, judging from the sweet noises coming from him.

“Cas, baby, please, uh, thank you, thank you, God, ah,” Cas buried his face into Dean’s neck, leaving little nibbles along his side as he made his way to Dean’s ear.

“You’re incredible, Dean. I should be thanking you, baby. Thank you for letting me taste you. I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so well. You’re close, aren’t you?” Dean nodded, noises coming out garbled from his mouth. “It’s okay, Dean. You can let go. I’ve been close for ages. You can come, beloved. Come for me.” A choked noise came from Dean’s mouth, and Cas didn’t know what he felt first, Dean’s come spilling all over their stomachs, or Dean’s hole clenching tight around him. Either way, Cas let go, Dean’s name falling from his lips with each quick breath he took.

The bedroom was warm and smelled like nothing but cherry cola. Cas laid next to Dean, content to gently run his fingers up and down Dean’s arm as they both fell from their high. He didn’t want to be the first to say anything, content to wait until Dean wanted to speak. Or until they fell asleep, whichever came first.

“Where,” Dean cleared his throat to try again, staring at the ceiling. “Where did ‘beloved’ come from?” Cas frowned.

“Did I say that?”

“Yeah, just before I...yeah, you did.” Dean rolled over to look at Cas. “I’m not complaining, it’s the thing that tipped me over the edge, but I was just...wondering,”

“I guess it was a pet name, you know, like ‘baby’, ‘darling’,”

“’Sweetheart’?” Dean gave Cas a loopy smile. “Was nice, anyway.” He let out a heavy breath. “Holy shit. I think you’ve ruined me for anybody else, Castiel.”

“You’ve definitely screwed over any chance I could have with anybody else, Dean. But it’s not just your body I want,” Cas regarded Dean seriously. “I want to know you, I want to be able to take everything about your life apart and put it back together perfectly,” He went silent, as Dean licked his lips nervously.

“Yeah, I...” He exhaled a deep breath. “I want that too, Cas. Kinda want you to be a part of that puzzle, like a major part of it.” Dean laughed. “Wanna, uh, be my boyfriend?”

“There’s nothing I would enjoy more than becoming your boyfriend, Dean.”


End file.
